Graduation Suprise
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ben hopes his boyfriend, Kevin, will show up to his graduation ceremony. Disappointed and hurt after receiving a call from Kevin that there's a possibility that he might not make it on time. Full summary inside.


********

****

Arashi: It has been awhile since I last done a Ben Ten fic though this is completely Au and doesn't follow Alien force. Okay maybe a tiny bit but that's it. ^^ hope everyone is in character. This was originally a request fic that take me some time to mull over.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ben Ten or any of its characters since it rightfully belongs to Man of Action.

Summary: Ben hopes his boyfriend, Kevin, will show up to his graduation ceremony. Disappointed and hurt after receiving a call from Kevin that there's a possibility that he might not make it on time. Ben almost stumbles while waking to his seat when he sees Kevin in the stands smiling at him. Kevin waits for the perfect opportunity to ask the important question after getting Ben's parents' blessing.

* * *

Graduation Surprise

Shuffling his feet in the blue gown, the brunette sighs running his hand through his nicely done hair. Standing besides him his cousin gives him a small smile. She whispers softly to him, "He'll be here Ben."

Ben stares at the red head sadly wishing she's right. He wants his boyfriend of three and a half years, Kevin Levin to come to his graduation. Expect the memory of the phone call he had with the older man left him wondering and hurt. The other told him he might not be able to make it to his graduation ceremony. Ben nearly cries as he begs Kevin over the phone earlier that day.

He shook his head drawing out of his memories as Gwen squeeze his hand comfortably. He gives her a small smile as the group of students begins to march in the field. Cheers from friends and family greets all their ears. Gwen seeing her parents wave to them quickly then saw her aunt and uncle besides a certain someone her cousin loves dearly.

"Ben looks to the crowd near your parents." She whispers quickly getting ready to head in the aisle for her seat.

Ben glances and nearly stumbles into his cousin who snickers softly. His Kevin standing in the crowd smiles at him. Tears forms in his eyes. His heart picks up in his chest as joy spread through his body. Kevin actually made it! He thanks every god in the universe for his prayer to be answer. Ben could barely pay attention to the speeches made.

Gwen whacks him quickly as their names got called so they could receive their diploma. Ben blush a dark red as the shouts of his name of those who knew him. It wasn't important then Kevin's. "Alright Benny!"

He shakes the principal's hand taking his diploma. He wishes with every fiber of his being for the ceremony to end Several names were call but like before Ben paid no attention only staring at the crowd where Kevin sat with his parents.

* * *

Kevin twitches in his seat as he calls out Ben's name proudly. His sweet and loveable boyfriend is now out of high school. He smiles recalling the events earlier. It hurt him to trick Ben but it was necessary for his plan to work. He sighs as the memories came to his mind.

__

-Flashback-

*Earlier that Day*

Sitting in the apartment above the garage he bought a few years back with the money he save up. Kevin thought carefully. He knows today is Ben's graduation ceremony. He has the perfect gift for his lover. He wants to ask him for marriage but he needs his parents' blessing first. He calls the Tennyson's resident hoping it wasn't Ben who answer the phone. He thank its his lucky stars it was Ben's mother then his father.

"Hello," The older woman replies in the phone.

"Mrs. Tennyson?" Kevin ask quickly recognizing the voice as Sandra Tennyson. "This is Kevin Levin."

"Kevin how are you," Sandra ask curious of the phone call. At first she wasn't so sure what to think of her son's boyfriend but sees there is more then the act the older boy shows the world that her son gets to see.

"I'm fine Ma'am," He finds himself replying respectfully. He gulps nervously as he continues, "Is there a way to meet you and Mr. Tennyson about something important before Ben's graduation."

Over the phone he could make out a sharp gasp then a rush question slightly more rush getting Kevin to suspect his boyfriend is near. "Is this about the possibility…"

She doesn't finish the question as Kevin completes the question in his mind, 'Marriage. Yes I'm wanting to marry my beloved and need both of his parents' blessings first.' Kevin wait with bated breath as Sandra talks normally from the conversation after a silent warning reaches his ears.

"Ben, Kevin is on the phone and wants to talk to you. Make sure he doesn't do anything **Really Strange.**"

Kevin gulps knowing exactly what it would stand for. Find a way to make an excuse without being to harsh. Oh that is going to be really hard. Ben been wanting him to come to his graduation for weeks already. He hope his sweet boyfriend didn't really have any plans set as of yet. His breathe escapes from him as the beautiful voice he loves reaches his hears.

"Kevin."

Kevin close his eyes letting it seep in his mind. One simple word from those lips and he's whip. He answers gruffly fighting the desire streaming through him. "Hi Benny, want to know how you are doing."

He could practically hear the smile in the other's voice as the respond comes quickly. "I'm doing good! Just excited and nervous about the ceremony."

"About that Ben…I might not able to make it in time."

Disappointed tone reaches his ears as the brunette's voice ask sadly, "But I thought you had the day off."

Sighing thinking of an excuse, Kevin pipes in. "The boss need extra hands though promise me if finish on time I can try to make it. I truly want to be there when they call your name cheering you on as you get your diploma."

"Kevin you promise," Ben whispers softly. "I got to finish getting ready. I hope you can make it for dinner at the end"

Kevin smiles wistfully promising, " I know I did Benny I beg a few others to take shift but it happens You know right of the bat I'll be there for Dinner to spend time with my graduated Boyfriend."

Ben gives a tiny smile lowering his voice, "Bye Kevin. Love you."

"Love you to Ben. Bye." Kevin answers as Ben hands the phone to his mother.

Sandra speaks in the phone as her son heads off. "Both my husband and I will meet you in a while."

With that said the woman hangs up the phone leaving a dreadful feeling. What's the worst thing that could happen? The tingle goes down his spine as Kevin hurries to change clothes, wanting to be ready when his boyfriend's parents are going to meet with him at a near by café.

* * *

-Few hours later-

Pacing back and forth in front of the café, Kevin runs his fingers through his hair How can he ask Ben's parents for his love's hand? Usually he's not nervous of them but this is something he wants done right. He loves Ben and would do anything for him.

A sound of a cough brings him back to see both Carl and Sandra Tennyson stare at him with raise brows. he gives a polite smile hoping it would earn him more points. He listens as Carl ask, "Was there a reason why you wanted to meet us before the graduation ceremony that you aren't going to make."

"Carl," Sandra warns softly before watching Kevin flinch.

He gulps nervously twiddling his fingers before taking a deep breath. He stares into the older man's eyes. "I wish to have Ben to be my husband."

Sandra gasp softly tears forming in her eyes as her husband watch the young man continue strong then shyly. "I know I'm not the perfect guy many would think but I love Ben. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to do it the right way by asking for your blessing."

Carl sighs feeling a smile tug at his lips. He answers simply, "Kevin, Ben is lucky to have someone like you to love him as he deserves. I give you my blessing as his father."

Kevin smiles gratefully at the older couple. He can finally ask him tonight as he originally plan! All that matter now is Ben's answer.

-end of flashback-

Kevin blinks as the last of the names has been called. He watch as many people finds their graduate. He waits as Carl and Sandra go congratulating Ben. He walks slowly nearly jump as Gwen appears by his side giving him a knowing look. He glares at her. He hisses, "Stop doing that."

She ignores him pointing out, "Just go see Ben."

He gulps gazing before him to see the neon green orbs stare at him. He watch the lips speak his name, "Kevin. You actually made it."

Kevin nods gazing around embarrassingly wondering if he could do this hear. He smile wrapping his arms around Ben happily.

"Congrats," he whispers huskily.

"Thanks," the other whispers back shyly snuggling close.

Either boys pay attention as fireworks appears brightly in the night sky. Kevin grins seeing his boyfriend parents and the rest of his family watching as he pulls away.. He bends on one knee as Ben gasp unsure what to make out Pulling out the black box containing a simple gold band, Kevin ask seriously. "Ben will you marry me?"

Tears forms in the brunette's eyes as he gasp out. "Yes."

Kevin stands up whirling Ben around kissing him as the fireworks continues to go off. The cheers of the graduates throwing their caps in the air falls around them. Nothing else matters but the other. Kevin couldn't help but be grateful he can have his love. Everything is right in the world at last.

* * *

**Arashi: Its done at last. Well possible Ooc but it works out just fine. *grins sheepishly* I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
